His True Home
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: The day has come when kyuubi is no more, but naruto is also no longer human.... the village drives him away, so he must find a new home HinataNaruto?
1. Changes and losses

A/N Hello readers new and old…. This is the once more newly revised chapter ones of my story "His True Home…. Hopefully this time I will stick with it ; But a way to make sure I do is to review! Also mind you, this was originally started before Sasuke had left for Orochimaru, so I pretty much glazed over sasuke returning ; sorry

I don't own Naruto….. Well not the show, just a bunch of figure, plushies, toys, posters…. Eh you know what I mean

The moonlight illuminated the sleeping ninja village called Konoha. The world seemed silent and all were asleep, all except for one single young man. On the roof of a small apartment laid a blond haired, blue eyed foxy youth named Uzamaki Naruto. The young man looked up at the full moon, but his eyes did not see the glowing orb, instead he saw the disdain, annoyance, and hatred that was plastered on the faces of the members of the village today when they looked at him. After all, this was the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi... but it was also his 16th birthday. It seemed that both facts were a cause for mourning and hateful looks towards him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here... After all, I'm simply a monster...a monster who cant even control his own power..." Naruto mumbled softly towards the sky.

Lately his power was becoming too strong for him to control. The red chakara of the Kyuubi was becoming his main power source, and with no training on how to control it, he was becoming a danger to himself and his team mates when they trained. Even Kakashi-sensei was afraid to spar with him, making him feel even more alone than he usually did. Lost in his own self pity he almost didn't notice the Kyuubi's deep voice interrupting his thoughts.

**"Bah, I don't understand why you pay so much attention to those stupid humans opinions. If you ask me, you should be training with our own kind. At least there you would learn to use our power properly kit."**

It was still odd to hear the fox speak to him so calmly, but since the day he brought the last Uchiha back to the village almost a year ago, the fox didn't seem to speak with the same anger towards his prison.

"Our kind? What are you talking about kyuubi no baka?"

"**Dont tell me you haven't felt it kit... your humanity is waning, and your chakara is melding with mine... in a few more weeks, i will cease to exist... and you will cease to be human. When that happens, mark my words, there will be no place for you in Konoha. If it were up to me, we would be heading to forests of the west. There, a Kitsune Clan resides. I'm sure you would find the acceptance you so crave there. After all you wouldn't be seen as a monster anymore, but as a strong young male eligible to be trained in the ancient ways. "**

Naruto was silent. He had felt the changes in himself, but had tried to ignore it, hoping is was just the changes that every young man went through. But Kyuubi had confirmed his worst nightmare and forced him into reality. The fox was right, but it wasn't simple to just walk away from the home he had known all his life.

"Shut up baka... I will always have a place in Konoha...and I will always be human..." Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes, almost signaling the end of the discussion.

Kyuubi stayed silent, but deep within his cage he shook his head. The boy would have to learn the hard way that Konoha wasn't really his true home.

* * *

A few weeks passed with nothing happening, causing Naruto to put the late night conversation in the back of his mind and go back to training to become hokage once more. It was a beautiful sunny day as he trained with Sasuke out in the clearing team seven always met at. Just like everything between Naruto and Sasuke, they had started out doing a simple fight with tai-jutsu that had now turned into all out warfare. Naruto was on the defense as Sasuke repeatedly attacked him with _Katon goukakyuu no jutsu_. Leaving Naruto only able to use _kage-bushin _to both attack and protect himself from the fire since he refused to tap into Kyuubi's chakara and his was becoming harder and harder to tap into. As the battle continued, he started to feel queasy deep in his stomach, slowing his movements and causing the last Uchiha to notice him. Smirking, Sasuke aimed a huge fireball at him, assuming that his blond teammate would avoid most of it. But when Naruto was about to dodge, he felt a overwhelming pain shoot through his body freezing him to the spot, as he watched the fireball approach, he heard Kyuubi's voice.

**"Goodbye and good luck kit, remember, head to the west, you will find them there."**

When Naruto awoke again he was on one knee, breathing heavily. He looked down and noticed that his fingernails had sharpened and were now claws, their tips stained red with blood. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a golden blond fox tail swish from side to side. Inhaling deeply, his nose was filled with many more scents than he was used to, but the one that dominated the others, was the scent of blood. Almost afraid, Naruto rose his head and looked up. In front of him was a heavily wounded Sasuke being held by a sobbing Sakura. A wounded Kakashi knelt in front of them with kunai in his hands, and his sharingan uncovered. Thinking that they were attacked while he was passed out, Naruto looked around, trying to see who was their enemy before looking back at them.

"Who did this Kakashi-sensei? Where's the bastard that hurt Sasuke- kun?" Naruto Shouted as he rose and started towards them.

"Stay where you are Naruto. We don't want to fight you..." Kakashi's voice was heard softly.

"What? What do you mean? Who did that to Sasuke?" Naruto was confused. His sensei had a fearful look in his eyes, as if he were ready to fight with someone like Orochimaru or Itachi. No one seemed to be answering him so he began to start towards them once more until Sakura's voice cried out.

"Don't come any closer!"

Naruto blinked and stopped, standing there for a moment, almost wanting to reach out to her

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Don't Come any closer! I wont let you hurt Sasuke-kun anymore, you monster!" Those words froze him to the spot. He was the one who had hurt Sasuke so badly? He was the reason Sakura-chan was crying and Kakashi- sensei had uncovered his sharingin? But that wasn't right, he wouldn't hurt his friends, he wasn't a monster!

"Just stay away from us you monster!"

Those words... and those looks, the ones he hated, he loathed all his life, were now gracing the faces of those he called his friends. Taking a step back, then another, he quickly turned and ran away, away from those looks, those looks which he never wanted to see on his friend's faces.

Kakashi waited for a few more moments until he was sure there were no signs of another attack from the Kyuubi Vessel. He then turned to Sakura.

"Take Sasuke to the hospital, I need to inform the Hokage about this."

Sakura nodded and at once they were both fleeing the forest, making sure that a certain blonde boy wouldn't attack them again.

* * *

Night had fallen and all around Naruto but he could hear and smell the people who he had once looked upon and called friends. Below him two chunin had stopped and were talking.

"Any sign of him?" the first asked.

"None... but I hope I'm the one to find him, that way I can pay him back for the death of my parents. The village should've killed him long ago."

"Well at least the fifth will rectify that very soon, now come on, lets find that monster." and as soon as they had arrived, they disappeared once more, neither noticing the young man above them.

So this was it, the fifth had called a hunt on him, and he was no longer welcome in Konoha. Naruto took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep his tears from falling. His worst nightmare was finally true. His home had completely rejected him and he was now forced to find a new one, but where would he go? As the blond thought, the Kyuubi's last words came back to him

"Head to the west.huh? Guess I have no choice..."; and with those words he took one last look at his former home before turning his back to it and heading west in hopes for a new home...and new hope.

Author's note: well here I am once again, and this time I'm gonna ask for two very important things…. If you want me to continue…. The first is REVIEWS!! I wont write if I don't feel anyone is reading. The second a beta reader…. Preferably someone who is decent with grammar, spelling, and stopping me from doing 3 line run on sentences hehe….


	2. Where do I go from Here?

-11A/N: Once again, this is an revamping of the second chapter…. Hopefully followed by the third shortly. Please review and tell me whatcha think. Also I'm looking for a beta reader!

The sun had disappeared from the skies of Konoha. It seemed as if everything was grey and desolate. Which was true for a few of Konoha's shinobi. It had been nearly a month since Naruto had disappeared, and as much as Tsunade had tried, he could not be found. It broke the blonde woman's heart that the boy that she considered a little brother had fled. The Godaime closed her eyes and sighed. It was inevitable, but at this point she would have to make the blond boy a missing nin. Taking one last look over the report that Kakashi had submitted regarding the event, she noted that this wasn't the first time that his power had become unstable, yet she was never informed.

"If only I had paid more attention to you, I could've stopped this from happening." Tsunade mumbled as she slowly pushed the red stamp down, declaring the boy a missing nin.

"It's not your fault Tsunade-sama… He always did try to hide everything about what the fox was doing inside him" Shizune said softly as she placed a hand on her mentor's shoulder. She was sure that of all of Konoha, the blond's disappearance affected the female hokage more than anyone else.

* * *

Almost a month had passed since Naruto had left the only home he had ever known and he was heading west at the last words of the Kyuubi, who, had since that day become silent. If Naruto was correct, the fox was no more and the seal had finally done it's job fused the two. As the young man sat and rested, he couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to find towards the west. Was it a bunch of crazy talking animals, or maybe something more sinister?

Sighing softly, the young man hopped down from the tree he was in and walked towards a small pond to get a drink. As Naruto leaned forward, he looked at his reflection, taking in the changes to his appearance. His usually bright blue eyes had become darker, almost purple in color and the pupils had become slitted like a cat's. His hair was still spiky and blond but the texture had changed, giving it more shine and making it even wilder and longer. His once human ears were gone and two fox like ears poked out of his wild mane, twitching after each sound. Though the hardest part of the change for him to get used to was the long golden blond tail that was swaying behind him. Smirking slightly, the young male couldn't help but feel that he came out of some story with such an odd appearance.

Naruto bent down and cupped some water in his hands and took a drink. His mind wandered back to the problem at hand. Where in the seven hells was he supposed to go? He couldn't keep wandering around the forests looking for some random group of kitsune. After all, for all he knew they could've moved, been killed off, or the kyuubi could've even have just sent him on a wild goose chase. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. What would he do now? No home, no friends, and no family to go back to.

As he continued to wallow in self pity, his ears twitched slightly as they caught the sound of a woman's scream. Almost instantly Naruto was back up in the trees making his way towards the scream. Even if he was no longer a shinobi of the leaf, he wouldn't go against his beliefs and stop helping those who needed it.

* * *

Kyra muttered a curse as she stood before the three males. They had caught up to her and seemed ready to attack. This wasn't going to end well, she just knew it. One of them had hit her with some form of poison that hindered her chakra and she was being led further away from her team. Crouching low the young woman pulled out a kunai and prepared to fight. They would have to kill her before they took her, she would make sure of that.

Naruto finally reached where he had heard the scream come from to see three men ready to attack a young woman. He noted that all of them seemed to be shinobi from the way they held their weapons and their stances. Looking for anything that would connect them to a village, Naruto saw that the men's hitai-ate bore a sound note upon it. Once that caught his eye, the young man couldn't help but jump down from the tree and in front of the girl. After all a enemy of his enemies is a friend right?

"Oi! You better get out of here before I beat your head in! Stupid sound bastards!" As he spoke he got into a loose fighting form, ready to attack.

Behind him, Kyra stood in shock. It wasn't every day that a male jumped in front of her and threatened someone attacking her after all. Taking in all of his appearance, she slowly moved back and gave him room.

The three men on the other hand didn't seem to be fazed by this. On the contrary, the seemingly leader of the group smirked before charging towards Naruto, the other two quickly following. Naruto on the other hand was ready. He quickly used his trademark jutsu, _kage bushin_, and created 5 clones of himself and quickly began to fight the three.

Metal met metal as the three met the clones. It was a learning experience for since the foxy youth didn't think of his new attributes when he attacked. The fact was showing when his tail continued to in the way, not helping his taijutsu at all. Struggling he managed to land a few more hits before giving in and charging up his most powerful attack.

'Aw man and I hate to have to use it on idiots like these' he thought as a clone made his way towards Naruto's side helping him form the perfect sphere of the _resengan_ and quickly ran towards the leader, impaling him amidst the chaos of the battle. When the two saw their leader fall they quickly fell back and turned to flee.

Smirking, Naruto slowly turned towards the woman and smiled. She was pretty cute now that he had a chance to look at her. The girl and long raven black hair held up in a ponytail. Her body was slender and the net top she wore clung to her like a second skin covered by a looser zip up vest. Around her neck was a hitae- ate with a symbol that he had never seen before, a circle with three smaller ones inside of it. But the thing that caught his attention the most were her dark purple eyes with…. Slits for pupils?

"I could've handled it ya know" the woman suddenly spoke as she looked him up and down. As Naruto opened his mouth to respond a man suddenly dropped down between the two, his back towards Naruto.

"Kyra… are you alright!" The larger male said.

Naruto swallowed as he looked at the male. He looked to be about Kakashi's age. He wore the traditional jounin flack jacket but in a dark red color with matching pants. Where as Naruto was sure he could take on the sound lackies a few moments ago, he wasn't so sure he could take on a jounin after fighting for the first time with his new attributes. Very slowly he moved back enough to be ready to either fight or flee in the need came.

"I'm fine Reiji-sensei. Those dogs hit me with some poisons and managed to surround me but this guy helped me out" the young woman now named Kyra said as she motioned towards Naruto. The male turned around to get a good look at the blond.

Swallowing slightly Naruto gave his biggest smile and waved "Um hiya, I'm …."

"Naruto?" the male said.

* * *

A/N: hehe I know it's more than kinda short but I figured that this would be a good place to leave it off. Well I'm gonna ask for chari names, a few minor charis are always loved. . As for if this is going to be a complete OC story, no, it wont. There will be a bit of oc charis in the next few chapters but we will head back to Konoha . Also I'm gonna state that I'm looking for a beta ; basically a reviewer and a person to pretty much smack me into writing Remember reviews are more than loved the more I get the more I write kk?

Ja ne

- Neko- youkai


End file.
